Movie Night
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation - Autorisierte Übersetzung - Die Magie wird durch einen Sonnensturm gestört, weshalb Draco ausversehen bei Hermione in der Wohnung landet. Er ist wohl oder übel dazu gezwungen, bei ihr zu übernachten. Das hält Hermione jedoch nicht davon ab, ihre Horrorfilm-Nacht durchzuziehen. - DM/HG


**Autor:** LynstHolin

**Fanfiction:** Movie Night

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

_Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Die Übersetzung ist autorisiert._

* * *

„Was zum..." Draco Malfoy schaute sich verwirrt um. „Wo bin ich? _Granger_?!"

„Du bist bei mir gelandet.", sagte Hermione. Sie lachte über den säuerlichen Blick, den sie von seinem Gesicht bekam. „Versuch nicht so entzückt auszusehen." Sie hielt den kleinen, hölzernen Eimer mit Flohpulver hin und er nahm sich eine handvoll davon. Er trat zurück in den Kamin und warf das Pulver hinein. Grüne Flammen loderten um ihn herum auf, doch er verschwand nicht. „Ich nehme an, dass der Sonnensturm schlimmer ist, als sie vorausgesagt haben," sagte Hermione.

„Ich muss zurück zum Manor apparieren.", sagte Draco.

Hermione schaute alarmiert. „Es ist nicht sicher unter all diesen Bedingungen zu apparieren, Malfoy! Und mit dem Sonnensturm, der Magie überall stört, ist das St. Mungo sicher überfüllt. Und wenn du irgendwo deine Innereien verlierst, wer weiß, ob du es dann zurück schaffst."

„Der fahrende Ritter..."

„Außer Betrieb. _Magie_."

„Also sind wir für diese Nacht alle _Muggel_?" Draco guckte verstimmt.

„Wein nicht, Malfoy, die Dinge werden bald wieder normal sein. In der Zwischenzeit, nehme ich an, kannst du auf meiner Couch schlafen, wenn du versprichst nett zu sein."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als er Hermiones Flanellpyjama warnahm. Er war lila und bedruckt mit Pinguinen, die Badehosen trugen. „Große Nacht geplant?"

„Ich werde mir ein paar Horror DVDs anschauen."

„Du tust was mit was?"

„Sitz." Hermione zeigte zu ihrer braunen Veloursamtcouch. „Das ist eine DVD. Das ist ein DVD Player. Du tust die DVD so hier rein und dann kannst du dir auf dem Fernseher anschauen, was darauf ist."

„Das ist ein Fernseher? Ich dachte die würden... anders... aussehen. Mehr wie ein Fotoalbum."

Hermione schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Du hast echt keine Ahnung, oder?" Die Eröffnungssequenz von „The Ring" startete und Hermione setzte sich neben ihren unerwarteten Gast.

„Was sind das für Leute?", fragte Draco.

„Shh. Schau einfach."

„Über was reden die da? Was ist ein Videoband? Was ist das für ein Läuten und warum haben die Mädchen Angst davor?"

„Bevorzugst du es, die Nacht in einem Muggel Hotel zu verbringen?"

Draco verstummte, stirnrunzelnd und mit Konzentration schaute er weiter. Als der Film gruseliger wurde, schnappte er sich ein Zierkissen und drückte es an sich, versteckte somit das meiste von seinem Gesicht dahinter; mit großen Augen linste er darüber auf den Fernseher. An einer Stelle keuchte er, „_Die können aus dem Fernseher herauskommen?!_"

„Nur in Filmen. Es ist nicht real."

Seine Augen wanderten zu Hermione. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil es ein _Film_ ist."

Nach dem Ende von „The Ring", legte Hermione „28 Days later" ein. Draco war ruhig und glotzte hinter seinem Kissen hervor, verweigerte es jeden noch so kleinen Muskel zu bewegen. Als der zweite Film endete, entfernte Draco das Kissen ein kleines bisschen von seinem Mund. „Diese irren Muggel müssen gestoppt werden, bevor sie uns alle töten."

„Ich sagte es dir bereits, das ist nicht real."

„Aber wie können wir sehen, dass das nicht real ist?"

Hermione seufzte und legte „Texas Chainsaw Massacre" in den DVD Player. Gut, immerhin redete er nicht mehr während des Films.

* * *

Hermione lag im Bett, sich leise verfluchend. Warum war sie heute Nacht nicht in der Stimmung für romantische Komödien gewesen? Nach der letzten DVD hat Draco darauf beharrt, dass er zu erschreckt war, um alleine zu schlafen; und jetzt umklammerte er sie so fest, als wäre sie ein Teddy Bär und schnarchte sanft. Das war ja an sich nicht so schlimm. Aber was wirklich schlecht daran war, dass es Hermione _gefiel_.

* * *

_Ist dieser Draco nicht knuffig? Mit SO einem will ich auch einen Filmabend verbringen :D_


End file.
